Agonistique
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Endettement sur surendettement.


Yo ! Ça fait un bail que j'avais pas posté, dites … Du coup, un petit OS tout con écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Acquitter.

Pour info, techniquement, agonistique qualifie quelque chose qui est relatif à un conflit.

 _ **Agonistique**_

Ça fonctionnait bien entre eux comme c'était. Ça avait commencé quelque part pendant l'été, quand il faisait chaud.

« T'aurais pas un filtre ?

— Ouais. »

Axel avait souri, presque gentiment malgré sa sale humeur. Les rattrapages n'étaient pas la période de l'année où il faisait bon vivre à la fac, et surtout pas par cette chaleur.

« Mais tu m'en dois une. »

Ça, en revanche, ça l'avait pris de court. Des yeux jaunes le fixaient comme si c'était tout à fait normal, d'endetter quelqu'un pour un filtre. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être si on lui taxait une clope ? Il était en économie ou quoi ? Axel avait haussé les épaules. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait de grandes chances de rater ses examens, et si c'était le cas il ne s'embêterait pas à redoubler, alors il ne le reverrait sûrement pas. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de temps qu'il était dans le système scolaire, il voulait bien signer pour une année en plus si ça lui assurait un diplôme mais au-delà c'était se foutre de la gueule du monde.

Mais le fait était qu'Axel avait bien fini par avoir son année, et en septembre les yeux jaunes étaient encore là, à redoubler ou à poursuivre, le roux n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait roulé une cigarette à la va-vite et avait marché d'un pas pressé vers l'inconnu. Ç'avait été instinctif, logique, comme s'il s'était mille fois imaginé cette situation en rêve, comme s'il l'avait attendue, espérée. Il avait tendu la clope au garçon, qui l'avait regardé avec un sourcil parfaitement haussé. Axel se sentit d'abord vexé, presque blessé que l'autre l'aie oublié.

« Je t'en devais une. »

L'inconnu haussa le deuxième sourcil et saisit le tube avant de le glisser derrière son oreille. Ce geste, qu'Axel avait toujours trouvé particulièrement vulgaire, prenait un sens nouveau.

« C'était juste un filtre. »

Un soulagement indicible pour quelque chose d'aussi con. Mais l'autre se souvenait. Il avait bien le droit d'être content, non ? Il haussa les épaules, comme la dernière fois, avec une nonchalance peut-être un peu moins vraie.

« Maintenant, c'est toi qui m'en dois une. »

L'autre sourit et tourna des talons. Ressortant son tabac, Axel le suivit tout naturellement. Pendant cette délicieuse pause cigarette qui dut bien les faire tous les deux arriver vingt minutes en retard à leur premier cours de l'année – Analyse de spectacle pour Axel et Sociologie de l'éducation, lui avait dit l'autre – le roux n'apprit pas le nom de l'inconnu mais glana d'autres informations, plus précieuses et personnelles, comme la façon dont il regardait le ciel, la façon dont il y pensait, comme un grand vide trop lumineux.

Ils s'étaient croisés à nouveau dans les couloirs, échangeant des regards significatifs sans jamais que l'un aille voir l'autre. Axel se demandait si le brun n'avait pas pas envie de lui donner une cigarette, mais ça semblait bête. Ça le fut encore plus quand l'étudiant mystère reparut, pile au bon moment, comme un génie ou un fantasme – Axel ne le savait pas encore, mais il était les deux. Des étudiants commençaient à grogner derrière lui comme pour la millième fois il voyait la machine à café refuser sa carte. Il n'avait pas dépensé au point d'être bloqué, si ? Ils étaient tout juste au seize octobre, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver maintenant. Il décida d'abandonner et se mit à fouiller vainement ses poches pour y trouver une ou deux pièces quand le bruit du métal dans la machine lui fit lever les yeux. L'inconnu venait d'insérer cinquante centimes, affichait le petit écran. Axel choisit vite et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent sur une terrasse, un café chacun – Axel ne savait pas quand il l'avait pris – et une cigarette par bouche.

« Merci.

— Me remercie pas. J'ai épongé ma dette. Enfin, ceci dit, une cigarette sur un paquet industriel coûte environ trente-cinq centimes, et comptant qu'une roulée coûte toujours moins cher, j'ai beaucoup plus qu'épongé ma dette.

— Donc c'est moi qui raque la prochaine fois, c'est l'idée ?

— Ouais. »

Ça lui allait, à Axel.

Axel avait attendu le bon moment, le coche, l'opportunité. Par manque d'inspiration, il avait fini par payer un café au brun, qui s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. En échange, disant que ça valait plus qu'une clope, et même beaucoup plus, l'autre lui avait confié son nom. Vanitas. Axel n'avait pas révélé le sien. Il le gardait pour plus tard. Au cours de l'année, ils avaient échangé toutes sortes de choses, des gâteaux, des cafés, beaucoup, des cigarettes, encore plus, des informations, un peu, un T-shirt, une fois, qui avait été surpassé en valeur par le nom complet d'Axel. Tout s'échelonnait, s'entassait, ils ne se remboursaient jamais vraiment, ils ajoutaient une dette. Ils étaient surendettés l'un vis à vis de l'autre et ça les constituait comme un ensemble, peut-être des amis mais pas tout à fait. Et puis, en mai, Axel avait entendu.

« … Je sais pas, deux-trois ans ? Je veux juste faire un terrain de base, plus pour tenir un carnet de bord que pour faire une étude poussée.

— C'est où, exactement ?

— Au Sud de la Nouvelle-Guinée. Bon, j'ai cours. À plus.

— À plus Vanitas. »

Il avait entendu que ce type allait se barrer, sans doute d'ici septembre. Et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Comme Roxas l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt. Ça l'avait foutu en rogne, plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Il n'était pas simplement agacé que ce petit jeu cesse. Il était blessé. Il se sentait débile, ce qui était un sentiment qu'il évitait au maximum. Et qui finissait toujours par lui retomber sur un coin de la gueule. Il s'était mordu la chique pour continuer à ne rien dire. À faire semblant. Il était assez doué pour mentir, et au fond, il espérait que Vanitas finirait par lui faire part de ses projets. Mais rien. Rien, jusqu'aux rattrapages en juin, où ils étaient conviés tous les deux. Axel avait appris que Vanitas n'y allait pas parce qu'il avait des difficultés – il était au-delà des difficultés, disait-il – mais parce que les partiels de ses deux cursus se chevauchaient. Ils fumaient, comme souvent, il faisait une chaleur morbide et ça rappela à Axel qu'ils se connaissaient depuis juste un an. Le dernier don en date, de Vanitas à Axel, était une bouteille d'eau au citron, la veille. Axel lui en tendit une. Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Depuis le café, ils n'avaient jamais échangé de dons de la même valeur. C'était implicitement contre les règles.

« Voilà. On est quittes, maintenant. »

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, ce qui était rare venant de lui.

« Comment ça ?

— T'es acquitté, je suis acquitté, on s'est donné tout pareil, c'est fini.

— Non.

— Quoi, non ?

— Ça marche pas comme ça. Tu peux pas faire ça.

— Bah si, et je le fais, d'ailleurs.

— Bah non. On a un échange de dons agonistiques, c'est-à-dire que les dettes se cumulent au lieu de s'annuler. Ce système a pas de fin, la seule éventualité, ça serait si l'un de nous faisait un don trop précieux pour être surpassé.

— Et comment tu veux continuer cet 'échange agonistique', si tu te barres à l'autre bout du monde l'année prochaine ? »

Le visage de Vanitas s'assombrit d'un coup. Axel poursuivit.

« Tu veux un don pas remboursable ? OK. Tu me plais. Beaucoup. Et j'ai cru, bêtement, qu'il aurait pu se passer un truc. C'est trop con, bonsoir.

— C'est remboursable. »

Axel vit rouge, surpassant Vanitas de toute sa taille.

« C'est mes sentiments qui sont en jeu, non, Vani, t'as pas plus précieux que ça en stock, alors va te faire foutre avec tes secrets, je rentre chez moi, j'ai fini.

— Tu me plais pas. »

Axel s'arrêta net. Était-il besoin de le dire, vraiment ? Vanitas inspira un grand coup. Son visage était toujours impassible.

« Je suis dingue de toi. Depuis, quoi ? Deux ans. Enfin, non, tu me plais depuis deux ans. Je suis dingue depuis je sais pas exactement quand. »

Axel resta sur le cul. S'il avait pensé que quelqu'un parlerait un jour d'amour dans leur relation, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait Vanitas. Il eut un rire amer.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, pour ton départ ? Nan, tais-toi. En fait je m'en fous. T'as raison, t'as surpassé mon don. J'ai pas plus à te donner, je serai éternellement en dette envers toi, fin de l'histoire. Salut. »

Axel ne s'attendait pas à ça, à ce que Vanitas tire son bras pour l'embrasser, moitié de force. Il ne s'attendait pas à y répondre. Ni à ce que le brun soit celui qui brise le baiser.

« Ça, ça valait toutes les déclarations du monde.

— Je t'ai rien donné. Tu m'as volé.

— C'est pareil.

— C'est trop facile.

— Et ça serait très facile pour moi de te donner plus, beaucoup plus qu'un petit bisou. »

Axel savait qu'il s'enfonçait dans une merde profonde, le surendettement n'est jamais positif au final. Mais s'il avait juste l'été pour rivaliser de talent et de plaisir, il ne voulait pas être acquitté jamais.

.

Voilà ! Bon, la fin était un peu facile, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


End file.
